Evils of Perfection
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: How in the world can someone be perfect? Why did everyone love Lily Evans so much? Being perfect isn't easy. How does doing the impossible effect this perfect girl? How does it effect those around her? Set in the marauder's 5th year.
1. Hometown homecoming queen

Perfection

(Disclaimer- Harry Potter is not mine. I am only humbly using the fantastic characters created by the glorious J.K. Rowling.)

"Hometown Homecoming Queen…"

It felt good to be back. I looked across the cabin at Sirius and Remus who were arguing over a chess game.

"Sirius! What did you do with my queen? She was just next to your knight and don't even tell me your rook took her out."

"Well you were so busy talking to Morgan I figured I do your next move for you and you moved into the way of my rook."

"Sirius, put it back it was."

"Hey, the rules we made in the second year says that if another player is distracted by a pretty girl from more than five minutes during the game, the opponent can make the players move."

Morgan blushed slightly but not enough to be noticed by those not paying attention.

"Yes but back then we thought girls had cooties."

James let out a bark of laughter from beside me. He was my best friend in the world. We had just spent the last week of summer together; the last three days included Sirius as well. I had met the boys and Morgan in first years. I got along with pretty much everyone in the school but they were my favorite people to hang out with.

I let the sound of the arguing fade into fuzz as I began to think. The prefects meeting was over and Remus and I had finished our rounds but something had stuck with me. I greeted everyone in the hall as usual and introduced myself to all the new students. As I was passing the 7th year Slytherin car I saw Snape sitting with them solemnly. I waved into the car and received nods of recognition from all but Snape. Despite the fact that I'm muggle-born, the Slytherins give me a bit of respect due to the fact that one day in first year; I just decided to sit with them at lunch. I ended having a great conversation about flying lessons with Bellatrix Black, a fourth year at the time. I ended up chatting with her at random intervals. At one point she found out I was muggle-born. Well… we didn't talk much after but she did go out of her way to make sure no one was mean to me. She was a leader. Probably still is.

Snape had always been very solitary. His favorite pass time was using the spare classroom for potion and spell experimentation. I'd partnered with him for potions a few times and we held fairly enthusiastic conversation about various concoctions. He takes great notes. I was banking on him letting me study them to prepare for O.W.L.s. It was so strange to see him going out of his way to be social. Also, it was strange that he didn't acknowledge me. I had always thought he had a crush on me and that we were having a growing friendship developing. I didn't want to encourage his interest in me but I didn't want to lose his friendship by all means. He was the only one that I could really speak to about potions without feeling like a complete nerd.

I have a lot of people like that. Morgan and I will do makeovers all day long; My roommates and I can talk about fashion 'til all hours of the night; James and I can talk about quidditch until we pass out; Remus and I can debate chess technique all night long; Sirius and I can discuss food until we get so hungry that we conjure a 7 coarse meal and eat for the next hour; Peter and I talk about the meaning of life a lot… I know that's unexpected but we talk a lot about deep stuff. I don't share much but I'm always up to listening. He's not as stupid as some people thing he is.

Peter… he's a strange one. He's such a bright boy but he doesn't use his head. He would get great grades if he studied with Remus and I instead of following James and Sirius at all hours of the night. Those lucky boys had photographic memories. I always hate them for that.

I've missed this so much. Hogwarts always felt like home to me and my peers, my neighbors. I guess I was popular… ok I was popular. I walked down a hall and always said hi to everyone I passed ranging from teachers to first years. I prided myself on my likeability.

"Lils?" I was drawn out of my daze. James was looking at me with concern. Slowly the noises in the cabin began to fill me once more.

"Yes?" I turned my eyes to meet James's hazel orbs. I had looked into those eyes a lot over the years. His right eye had four flecks of gold while the left one had seven in it. It made him always look like he was winking with mischief.

"You seem out of it today."

"You know me James, I get like that sometime. I don't usually get time to think to myself."

"Yeah, you're too busy being perfect for everyone else. How much do I have to tell you to take a break Lils?"

I gave him a smirk. "About as many times I've had to tell you to not call me Lils."

We both laughed at the inside joke. We both knew I loved it when he called me Lils but we had agreed that he was the only one allowed to call me that. Other people started calling me Lils so James and I pretend that I hate it. He always calls me his Lils in private. It's slightly over possessive and slightly childish but I enjoy it. We were fifteen; nick-names are just a part of growing up.

James cast his arm out behind me and pulled me to him. "You tired from the late night last night?"

"Slightly," I responded honestly. "I'm not used to the marauder life-style like you and Sirius are."

"You want to take a nap? I'm sure you're going to do a few prefect-like things when we get to the school."

"Probably," I said snuggling closer. "Are you surprised that Remus made prefect over you?" I asked quietly. I knew James and I knew his parents. I just didn't know whose expectations were higher. James was almost as hard on himself as me.

"Naw, of all the Gryffindor fifth years, he has the least detentions. Remus deserves it anyway and I was planning on breaking too many rules this year to be enforcing any. Don't want to be a hypocrite now do I?" The two laughed together. "Maybe I'll get head boy if I work for it but this year will be focused on fun. Sirius and I were planning lots of fun pranks over the summer when you were on vacation to visit your grandmother."

"You're bright James. Don't forget that. Now I am going to take your advice about a nap and use your shoulder if you don't mind."

He smiled down at my head on his shoulder. "No, I don't mind at all Lils. Sweet dreams hun."

"Wake me if I'm needed ok?"

"Sure Princess." And with that I drifted off into slumber thinking about Snape, prefect duties, and how good James smelt today.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this small fic I've started. I was inspired by what I think was a Spinnercaster's comment (sorry i don't know exactly who) who asked how Lily could have been so perfect and then accused her of using a charm to do it. Now I don't think she used a charm but why did everyone love Lily so much. I'm going to try to explain this in Perfection. I also hope to show that noone is perfect and those who have to try to be perfect have it even rougher.

Do not fear, my other fics are coming back. I wanted to give my readers something to hold you over until I can get over my Lily's curse writers block. I really hope you enjoy this. I have the next two chapters written so their shouldn't be more than a two week wait for the next chapter. The chapters are shorter and I have a more clear idea of where this story is going.

Also, for something to look forward to, I have a Hermione fic coming up soon and another L/J fic that will have NICE BIG LONG chapters. I have chapter one done and am half way through chapter two of my L/J fic and the Hermione one has the first chapter done. I also plan to write a Remus/ Tonks fic soon since I've fallen in love with the pairing. If you know any really good R/T fics let me know. I'm looking for a bit more information. It will be more riske of a fic with sexual content while this one will be much more held back with only possible language but probably not.

I love you all!

3 Melissa

ps. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Let me know what you think since it's new.

pss. Tell me if I use any inappropriate Americanisms at any point in this fic.


	2. She's the star in this scene

Perfection

(Disclaimer- My name is not J.K. Rowling. If it was, these characters would be my own but since I'm not, I'm just borrowing.)

"She's the star in this scene…"

I looked over and saw Lily falling asleep on James shoulder. James couldn't be smiling bigger. They had always been close in a different way than any of us had. Sirius and I were close to the two but in a different sense. Sirius was James brother and I, Lily's sister (in a figurative sense of course). If asked who their best friend was by a stranger Lily would respond with my name but always feel like she was betraying James; James would do similar. Lily and I had met in the dorms on the first night. I don't know why she chose to hang out with me more than the other girls but it's a blessing to be in her presence. I know how impossible it sounds for a girl to be liked by absolutely everyone. I never would have believed in the existence of a girl like Lily 'til I met her. It gets hard sometimes though to be around her. It reminds you over your own faults.

Now that the chess game was over, Remus and I continued our conversation about our summers. Both Remus and I kept glancing over at James who was chatting with Peter, being careful not to speak so loudly as to wake Lily.

"Cute." I said aloud quietly.

"What?" responded Remus flustered.

"They're cute aren't they? Together?"

"Oh, yeah," he says awkwardly. I give him a strange look. "James is crazy about her."

"Who isn't?"

"Good point. I think everyone is slightly in love with the girl."

"Yourself included?" I say raising an eyebrow.

Flustered again he replies, "I love her to pieces for all the unconditional kindness she's shown me, but all us boys understand that she's just meant to be with James."

"I love the girl tons too. I don't know anyone who doesn't. It's hard to be so close to her though."

"Why do you say that? Is she radioactive?" he says with a smirk.

I shrug and look down at the hands in my lap. "When your with her your just that person with Lily. I'm Lily's friend to half the people in the school. I feel unimportant a lot but I wouldn't blame her for it nor tell her about the way I feel in a million years."

"Why not tell her?"

"What is she going to do? Make herself less appealing? Her life is practically devoted to being likeable and keeping peace about the school. She _IS_ interhouse unity," he nodded in agreement.

"You're not invisible Morgan. You're beautiful, smart, funny…" he faded off looking flustered again.

"Enough with this flustered thing Remus. Yeah I'm not bad but when you put a high school student's art next to DaVinchi's, the high schooler looks like a failure."

He laughed shortly, "Try competing with those two." He pointed towards James and Sirius. "Plus they don't have my issues."

James heard this part of the conversation. "Remus, the girl worth you will understand your furry little problem."

Both boys laughed. "Yes, I'm sure she'll have to learn to love my rambunctious rabbit." The cabin heard this and laughed but fell silent when Lily stirred slightly. She only shifted slightly and gripped James tighter.

Everyone here knew of both of Remus's furry little problems. Lily and I had figured it out shortly after the other boys though we didn't elect to join the illegal planning of the boys… ok I snuck a few books out of the restricted section for them (being the librarian's niece has its perks).

The group began a group discussion and talked until the food trolley came by. James woke Lily (reluctantly after I told him she'd shot him if he didn't let her buy food). For the rest of the trip Lily led the group in conversation occasionally leaving the compartment to greet someone she saw pass by in the hall by our cabin. If life was a play, Lily would be the star. I guess I always just had to deal with the fact.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

hey guys! hope you enjoyed this. Chapter 3 will be posted soon

as you probably noticed, the point of view changes every chapter. Hope you can keep up!

With tons of love,

Mel


	3. theres no way to deny she's lovely

Perfection

(Disclaimer- I am not a published author so therefore it is impossible that I be J.K. Rowling therefore these characters do not belong to me)

"There's no way to deny she's lovely…"

As the train slowed, the girls excused themselves so they could change into their robes. I was thoroughly disappointed at this since Morgan had looked splendid in her V-neck tank. The boys and I just changed quickly with a spell. After two years of waking up late and being late to class, I found what I like to call the quick change spell. It helped us be less late.

"So now that we're alone, what'd the plan you guys drew up for the opening prank?" asked Peter to Sirius and James.

The pair smirked and unrolled the blueprints of the great hall. After a few minutes of explanation we rolled up the paper and prepared for the ladies return. They returned shortly after the paper was stashed.

As the train stopped, Lily and I separated ourselves from the group to do our prefect duties. As we helped people off to their respective places, we held an… interesting conversation.

"So how was it living with James?"

Lily laughed. She had a great laugh. "It was interesting. I got a bit of a taste of what it's like for you all year long at Hogwarts. Does he always keep him room in such a state?"

I laughed back. It was strange hearing my rough laughter after her bright one. "I'm surprised he didn't clean for you. Then again… he's not big on cleaning. But can you really blame him? He's a fifteen year old guy anyway." She shrugged her shoulders. "That bad huh?"

She nodded her head smiling. "A bit smelly too," she said her smile widening. "But that could have been a bit of Sirius."

Lily and I always laughed easily with each other. She made me feel more normal I guess. She made me feel very at ease because she didn't hold any expectations for me as a friend. I didn't have to go running round the school nor be someone I'm not. I'm a studious, fun loving werewolf and she still treated me as brother. I loved her for it. I obviously wouldn't pursue it for the fact James would hunt me down and kill me. But still, you have to love a girl like her. She's prefect!

"But I had loads of fun there. We were always doing something. I've never gotten such little sleep. We played quidditch daily and ate constantly. I'm surprised all of us aren't obese! And it was nice to see someone besides Petunia over the summer."

"I still don't get how she can possibly not like you Lily."

She shrugged. "Might be because everyone else does." We didn't talk for a few minutes after partially due to the horde of first years running from Hagrid, partially due to the fact that the statement was so solemn.

After everyone was situated, we found the Marauder coach and jumped inside with the others. It wasn't long until we found our way into an active conversation about how well the Irish team was playing this year. Lily and Sirius got really heated over who the best beater was on the team. By the time they reached the school both were thoroughly out of breath and everyone else was laughing at the absurdity of the arguments.

"But Biron is stronger!" screamed Lily.

"But Willy has more accuracy!" Yelled Sirius back.

"Biron has knocked more people off their brooms than anyone in Irish quidditch history!"

"Willy has hit more seekers this year than Biron has in his entire career!"

"Well Biron has more toned arms!"

"Willy has a better arse!" said Sirius loudly.

The group fell silent. Morgan was first to speak. "He is right Lily."

She shrugged. "I guess you win Sirius. Want to speak on the finer point of his bum?"

The group burst out in laughter and entered the great hall.

We took our normal seats and rested. I looked across at Morgan who smiled at me. I was always a bit taken by her. She had this brown hair that was so shiny. I was so tempted to run my hands through it. It was so sleek and straight. She sometimes wore it in curls that just made her look so bright. Her light blue eyes were such a contrast to her dark hair. They were like glass with water running beneath them. Something about her just exuded grace even when she was tripping over her feet which was fairly often. Today her hair was in a braid which made it slightly easier to not want to reach out for it. I returned her smile and continued to tune out Sirius and Peters complaints of hunger and near starvation. James always laughed at their comments but I found them slightly annoying (though slightly humorous).

Lily was keeping very busy greeting friends. She embraced each of roommates in turn and chatted with the entire Gryffindor quidditch team. She then jumped over to the Ravenclaw table and hugged nearly every person before making her way to the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff before returning just as the doors opened and the first years filled in. "You have that timed perfectly now Lily." I whispered to her. She smiled genuinely before turning to watch the sorting and clap with enthusiasm for each student. I knew she was memorizing each name. This was another of her endearing qualities. She made a point to know everyone by name. It made you feel special that you were acknowledged by such a person. I don't know how she remembers it all- the name of every student, every professor, and all of the information from lessons. She's truly incredible.

As the food appeared, Peter and Sirius were lost in food while anyone nearby got splattered with it. Needless to say the food soon disappeared into the stomachs of the pair and they were running about the hall looking for more as James cracked up and Morgan, Lily, and I shook our smirking heads. After the dessert disappeared, Dumbledore stood to speak and James and Sirius pocketed the wands they were about to remove from their pockets. The prank would have to wait until Dumbledore was seated.

After a quick warning about the forest and best wishes in our studies, Dumbledore retired to his seat his eyes sparkling merrily towards the Gryffindor table prepared for the inevitable opening day prank. Not to disappoint the headmaster, James and Sirius wiped out their wands while Peter pretended to pass out. I attended to him and was able to get the majority of the teachers to come over to help him while James and Sirius snuck away from the table. After a few smacks to the face, Peter miraculously recovered. Just as his eyes popped open cats and dogs began to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh Merlin," yelled a frightened Hufflepuff first year. "It's raining cats and dogs!" and indeed it was. A chiwawa landed into Morgan's lap. She immediately snuggled it to my chest. My heart warmed. Snape wasn't so lucky. A rottweiler landed on his lap and immediately bit him on the nose. It seemed the Slytherin table was getting all the moody animals. James and Sirius appeared in their seats about five seconds after the down pour began trying to look as innocent as possible. I looked towards Dumbledore to see him meeting my eyes while petting an adorable tabby cat.

The insanity continued for another few minutes before Dumbledore stood and with a wave of his hands, all the animals disappeared by his tabby cat. "Now that the opening feast is officially complete, I would like to ask the prefects to escort the first year students to their dormitories. Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. Would the head boy and girl please meet me in my office please? You are all dismissed."

With that, Lily and I shot up. By name, she called all the pip-squeaks over. "Were we really that small?" she asked me. I responded with a smirking nod and we started our way to the common room. After giving a short explanation of the castle and dorm rules, we let the students go up to explore their new rooms. "Well Remus, the prank was quite hilarious today but I think Morgan was a little sad to let her puppy go."

"I think Dumbledore is keeping his cat" I said laughing. She giggled in response. "Well I should go up and check on the boys, make sure they don't blow up any of my stuff."

"Yeah, I should go unpack. Good night Rem." She pecked my cheek and walked up the girl's staircase.

I smiled and walked up my own staircase. At the sound of an explosion, I began to sprint up the staircase.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

Sorry for the wait guys but I've discovered that this isn't my most beloved fiction ever but I had this written already so figured I'd post if for those of you who enjoy this very typical story of Lily Evans.

enjoy your day!

Melissa


End file.
